Friendship or Love
by xFAN.GIRLx
Summary: Three years after So Random ended Tawni and Chad started dating. And Sonny is left broken. Sonny have to make a big decision. Her best friend or the guy she loves?
1. With Chad?

**Hey! I'm back after a few weeks. This is my second multi-chapter story. This was supposed to be the first but I finished 'Their Story' earlier..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance**

* * *

I walked in the apartment that I shared with Tawni. "Tawni?" I called out. I walked in her room, to find her digging through a pile of clothes. "What are you doing?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Sonny, I need help. I need to find a perfect outfit for tonight" She said. I looked at her confused. "What's tonight?" I asked

"My date" I picked up a pink dress.

"With who?" I examined the dress, then I looked at Tawni.

"With Chad" I dropped the dress then I stared at her.

"With Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked still shocked to what she said. She picked up a purple dress. "Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper. Now, what do you think of this?" She said, holding up the dress. I picked up the pink dress and tossed it to her. "That looks good on you" I said, as I left her room.

I went to my room. I locked the door and sat on the floor. 'Chad likes Tawni. Tawni likes Chad. They're perfect for each other.' I thought. I took my phone from my pocket, then I dialled Chad's number. He answered on the third ring.

"CDC here" Chad said

"Hey, Chad. It's Sonny"  
"Hey, Sonny"

"Did you ask Tawni out?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. Do you like her?"

"Sonny, get to your point. I have to prepare for my date" Chad said

"Tawni is my best friend. You could have told me. I could have helped you"

"I thought I'm your best friend"  
"You're my best guy friend. Happy?"

"Very. Sonny, this is my personal life. I could date who ever I want. But not the girl of my dreams" Chad whispered the last part. But I heard him

"What?"  
"Never mind. I have to go"  
"Bye"  
"Bye and sorry" He hung up. I look at my watch. It was six thirty-five. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I took a long shower.

One hour later

I went to the living room. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven forty-five. Tawni came out of her room. "What time is it?" She asked

"Seven Forty Five. Tawni, can I ask a question?" She looked at me.

"Do you like Chad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Never mind" There was a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it. Chad was standing there with red roses.

"Where's Tawni?" Chad asked. I stepped aside. Tawni smiled when she saw Chad. Tawni walked up to us. "Hey, Chad" Tawni said

"For you" He handed Tawni the flowers. Chad walked in. "I'm going now" I said. I walked past Chad. "Where are you going?" Tawni asked. I turned to face her. "Tasty Treats" They both looked at me. "Munroe, Tasty Treats is close today. I tried to get a reservation, but they said they will close it tonight. They said they close it every Thursday night" Chad said

"I know. That's why I'm going there"

"Are you going on a date? With who?" Tawni asked with a smile

"No and no one" I said. I turned to leave again.

"Wait, you're always going to Tasty Treats every Thursday, for the past three years. Are you with someone?" Tawni said. I turned to face her. Chad was staring at me. Tawni was smiling. "I told you, I'm. Not. Going. On. A. Date." I said

"Okay, I believe you. Next Thursday I'm going with you" Tawni said. Chad sighed.

I walked away from them. I went to my convertible. I climbed in and sped off.

The restaurant was five minutes drive. I climbed out of the car.

Tasty Treats is owned by Grady. But Tawni and Chad doesn't know. Every Thursday night, I go here to meet up with Nico, Grady, Zora and Chastity. Chastity became our friend since she started dating Grady three years ago. Tawni never know that Grady owned the restaurant because Grady and Zora hates Tawni, because six years ago Tawni left So Random!, all of a sudden. That's the reason why I'm friends with Chad.

I walked in the restaurant. They were all laughing at something. I took a seat next to Zora. "Hey Sonny" I smiled at her.

"Is something wrong?" Nico asked

"You look upset" Grady said

"Tawni wants to know why I always come here. And she said she wants to come with me next Thursday"  
"I know that's not the only reason" Chastity said

"Tawni and Chad have a date tonight" I said. Nico looked down. Nico loves Tawni. Like Nico, I love Chad. But they won't even see us more than friends. Nico was about to tell Tawni he loves her. But Tawni left all of a sudden. After that I was the only one who stayed in contact with her.

"Guys, just forget about it. It's just a date" Chastity said

"You can move on. Try dating again. Sonny, I can set you up with my brother" Zora said. I looked at her. "You have a brother?" Grady asked. Zora nodded

"He will be coming here next month. He lives in New York right now" Zora said.

* * *

**Sorry I have to cut it there..**

**Let's play a game. Why did Tawni left So Random? The one who got the answer first wins or the one who got the closest answer. The one who win will get a prize but I'll keep it a secret for a while... I'll give you clue for the game : Zora, Nico, and Chastity did something. What did they do to make Tawni leave...**


	2. The Dream

**Hey guys! I won't update everyday like my last story. I have to many problems to do that. Like Sonny I'm stuck in the middle of two persons I love. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance**

* * *

"Enough about that. Let's eat" Grady said. We ate in silence. After eating we talked for a while.

"Zora, how's the show?" Chastity asked. After So Random ended three years ago, we got different jobs. Zora, Nico, and me are still acting. Grady owns the restaurant.

"It's great. And I hope the next prank will work. I have been waiting for this for six years" Zora said, with an evil smirk.

"Who's the next victim"? I asked

"I can't tell you." She said

"What about you, Sonny. How's the movie?" Grady asked

"It's fine. How about you Nico. How's working with Chad?" I said

"Horrible. And will become my worst nightmare once Tawni started going to set because of Chad" Nico said. I chuckled

"How about you Chastity. How's the wedding coming up?" I asked. Grady proposed to Chastity last month. Their wedding is in two months.

"It great. I can't wait for my wedding" She said excitedly. I looked at Grady and Chastity. Their so happy.

"You know, you look perfect with each other" I said to Chastity and Grady. They smiled at me.

"How about you Sonny. When will you get married?" Zora asked

"Zora" I said. She laughed. I looked at my watch. It read nine thirty-seven.

"I'm going home now. It's getting late" I said

"Sure" Grady said. They all said their goodbye's.

I hopped in my car and sped off. I turned on the radio. Invisible came up

"And I just wanna show you,

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you,

Like I want to

You just see right through me,

But, if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable,

Instead of just invisible" I turned off the radio. 'I can't think of Chad right now' I thought. I arrived home and I went directly to my room. I changed my clothes and went to bed. I closed my eyes and let sleep over took me

_I was at Condor Studios. I was seating on my old dressing room. I looked around. Then Tawni came bursting in. She started packing "Tell her you love her, see if I care" She said. I noticed, she was crying. Then everything turned black._

_Then I was standing in someone's dressing room. I saw Chad pacing around the room holding a magazine. I looked carefully at the magazine. The picture of me hugging my brother was on the cover. I remember that. No one knows he's my brother, so they thought I was dating him. I looked at Chad he kept repeating "Not everything you see and hear are true"_

I sat up. It was only a dream. 'What does it mean?' I asked myself. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and changed my clothes.

I left my room and went to the kitchen. Tawni was drinking coffee and eating waffles. "Morning" Tawni said. I looked at her. Normally she won't say that to me.

"Good Morning?" I said. I grabbed a mug and put some coffee in it. I took a seat across from Tawni. She placed a plate of waffles in front of me. "How's the date, last night? You look happy today" I said. I drank my coffee.

"It was perfect. He even asked me to be his girlfriend" I spit the coffee. It landed on Tawni's plate. "Ew, Sonny. Now I have to get new waffles" She said

"What? His girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes, he asked me to be his girlfriend. And the date was perfect. He took me to the beach." Tawni said dreamily. I took a bite of my waffles.

"And he kissed me last night" She said with a smile. I almost choked on my waffles.

"Ew, don't give me a mental image of you making out with Chad" I said, disgusted

"Okay. Why are you so cranky?" Tawni said

"Because Mike accidentally hit his self with a baseball bat and now he have a broken leg. We can't film" I said. Mike is my co-star. Tawni laughed

"How did he hit his self?" She said, when she stopped laughing

"We were shooting a scene where he will throw the baseball bat at a locker, because he saw Jamie kissing some guy. But he accidently hit his leg. And may I add, he hit his leg very hard" Tawni looked at me.

"What a guy" Tawni said. Then we started laughing.

* * *

**Hahahaha, the baseball and guy thing wasn't really a part of my plan but I was in a good mood when I wrote this, so I put it there.**

**Nobody has got the answer..yet. Some of you are close to the right answer. Anyway you can change your answer if you want. I'll give another clue and it might be the last one. Somewhere in this chapter tells the answer.**


	3. They meet again

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a few days to update. So I'll leave you alone with the story before you kill me**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you, I don't own Sonny with a chance**

* * *

**SPOV**

It's been a week since Tawni and Chad started dating. It's very creepy. Especially when Tawni tells me about their date.

I left my room and went to the living room. Tawni was standing there, arms crossed.

"Hey, Sonny" She said

"Hey?" I said

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Tasty Treats" I said

"I told you last week, that I will come with you"  
"Tawni, I can't do that. The owner hates you" I said

"I don't care if he hates me. You will bring me there" She said

"Fine, but I'll just make a little phone call" I said.

I went to my room and locked the door. I heard the doorbell. I took my phone from my pocket. I dialled Nico's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" He said

"Nico, its Sonny. Are Grady and Zora with you, right now?" I said

"Yes, why?"  
"Put the phone on speaker."

"Hey Sonny" Grady said

"Tawni's forcing me, to bring her with me, today" I said

"That would be Awkward." Zora said

"She can't come. She abandoned So Random!" Grady said

"Grady, its been six years. For once, forget about that" I said

"What about Nico? He will be crushed once he see Tawni" Zora said

"She can come" Nico said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes"

"Okay. Where's Chastity? I need to talk to her" I said

"She's in Paris. She'll come back next week" Grady said

"Okay, bye" I hung up. I left my room and went to the living room. I found Tawni and Chad talking. "What are you doing here?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"He's coming with us" Tawni said

"Okay, but remember that you forced me to bring you there, not the other way around" I said

"Okay, let's go" Tawni said

"Let's take my car" Chad said. We went to Chad's car. We hopped in and left the parking lot.

We arrived at Tasty Treats. We got out and went inside. I looked at Tawni. She was staring at Zora. Grady and Nico was no where to be seen.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni asked, Zora. Zora looked at us. She smiled at me and glared at Tawni and Chad.

"What is weird kid doing here?" Chad asked.

"I'm right here. I can hear you. And I'm not a kid anymore" Zora said. I sat next to her. I looked at Tawni and Chad. They were still standing there.

"Where's the two?" I asked. They all looked at me. "They're at the kitchen" Zora said

"Don't tell me that Nico and Grady are here" Tawni said. Nico and Grady came out of the kitchen. They stopped walking, when they saw Tawni and Chad. "Let's go home" Tawni said to Chad.

"Tawni, sit down. You forced me to bring you here. Now you're here. Shut up and sit down" I said. She turned to face me. She took a seat across from Zora. Chad took a seat across from me. I turned to face Nico and Grady. They were still standing in the same position. "Guys?" I said. They both looked at me. "Sit down" I said

Nico took a seat next to Zora. Grady sat beside Tawni. We ate in silence.

"So?" Chad said

"What is Pooper doing here?" Grady said

"I have a name, Cloudy" Chad said

"I also have a name" Grady said

"Guys" I said.

"Zora, how's the show?" Nico asked, changing the subject.

"Great. A few more steps and my plan will succeed" Zora said. We all looked at her.

"Grady, how's the wedding preparations?" Zora said.

"It's great. A couple more months and I'm getting married. I can't wait" Grady said. Tawni and Chad looked at him.

"You're getting married?" Tawni asked

"That girl must be blind" Chad said. I stomped on his foot. "Ow" Chad said. I glared at him.

"Yes, I'm getting married" Grady said

"With who?" Tawni said. Grady looked at me. 'No' I mouthed. Chad thinks Chastity died on a car accident, five years ago. Chastity forced me not tell Chad, that she's still alive.

"You don't know her" Grady lied.

"This is getting ridiculous. We hate each other. I shouldn't be here" Tawni said. She stood up and left the restaurant. Chad looked at me. "Go. Take her home" I said

"Sonny, you don't have a car with you" Chad said

"I'll go with Zora" I said.

"But Sonny.." I cut him off

"Go" I said. He ran after Tawni.

"Let's go" Zora said. We went to her car. We got in and left the restaurant.

* * *

**Poor Nico...**

**Somebody is close in getting the answer. You just have one mistake. Just move one person in your answer then you have the correct answer. Since I can't resist giving a hint, I'll give you one today. Sonny and Chad ISN'T involve in the answer.**


	4. Dog food

**Hey guys! Sorry, I was gone for a long time. I'm just a little busy. With thinking, studies and life...(I don't know if you guys still watch Sonny with a chance because I don't watch it anymore but I promise I'll finish this story)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own sonny with a chance**

* * *

We arrived at the apartment. I looked at Zora. "Bye, Zora. Thanks for the ride" She smiled at me. I got out and went inside.

I entered the apartment. Tawni was on the couch crying and Chad was pacing the room.

"What happened to the both of you?" I asked. They both looked at me. Chad hugged me. "Hey, what happened?" I patted his back. He backed away. "Sorry. I thought something happened to my best friend. You were gone for two hours" Chad said.

"I went to Zora's house, to get this" I said, showing them the gift.

"What's that?" Chad asked

"A gift, from Drew. I left it at Zora's house, last month" I said. "Drew is my childhood friend. He went here in L.A. last month."

"Oh" Chad said. I looked at Tawni. "What happened to you, Tawni?" I asked. She looked at me. "Why did you have to bring me there?" She said

"You forced me to bring you with me" I said

"But you could have told me that Nico owns Tasty Treats" Tawni said

"Grady owns Tasty Treats"

"I don't care" She said

"Girls, stop it" Chad said. I walked past him and went to my room. I locked the door and sat on the floor. I dialled Zora's number. She answered on third ring.

"Hey, Sonny" Zora said

"Zora?" I said

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay in your house for the night?"

"Sure I'll pick you up" Zora said

"No I'll.."  
"Sonny" Zora cut me off

"Okay, bye" I hung up. I went to my walk in closet. I took a bag and put a few clothes in it. I went to the living room. Chad was staring into space. Tawni was doing the same.

"Guys?" I said. They looked at me. "I'm going to Zora's house" I said

"Why?" Tawni said.

"I need to talk to her" I lied

"Sonny, it's twelve midnight. You can't go outside" Chad said

"That's why she's picking me up" My phone vibrated. I took it from my pocket. There was a text from Zora.

"I'm outside

Zora"

I looked at the both of them. "Bye" I said. I left the apartment and went outside the building. I got in Zora's car. "Let's go" I said.

The drive to her house was ten minutes. We went inside her house. "Is your boyfriend here?" I asked Zora. "I don't have a boyfriend" She said

"Right" I replied. We went to the guest room. "Night Zora" I said. She smiled at me.

"Night Sonny" She said then she left the room. I changed my clothes and went to bed.

The next morning I fell on the floor. "Ow" I sat up. I had a dream that Tawni and Chad will get married next week. That's more of a nightmare than a dream. I went in the bathroom and took a shower. I put on the clothes that I brought here.

I went to the kitchen, to find Zora feeding her snake. "Good Morning" I said. Zora looked at me. "Theres food in the microwave" She said. I opened the microwave to find a slice of pizza. I took it and put it in a plate. I took mug and put some coffee on it. I took a sip of the coffee. I looked at Zora. "Zora, why does your coffee smell like a dog and why does it taste different?" Zora looked at me.

"I don't have coffee. And where did you get that?" She said.

"Coffeemaker" I said. I took another sip

"That's not coffee. That's dog food" I spit out the liquid. "What is dog food doing in your coffeemaker?" I asked. I took a glass from the cupboard and put some water on it.

"I put the dog food in the coffeemaker, to see what happens. And now I know. Hey, I can use that as a prank" She said

"Zora, next time you put dog food in the coffeemaker make sure you're the only one here" I took a sip of my water

"Yeah, I always do that. I just forgot to remove that five months ago" I did a spit take.

"Zora, never tell me stuff I don't want to hear, when I'm drinking" I said. She shrugged.

* * *

**Hahaha dog food.. Guys since I was gone for a long time and I lost track of who's joining the game. I decided to end it. But I won't tell the answers, yet. Maybe after two or three chapters..**

**Guys, do want the story to be much longer? I want to change the ending. And if I do that I have to make a sequel. What do you think? Tell me in your review..**


	5. Zian Lancaster

**Hey guys! Sorry took me long enough. I'm just too stressed out with everything. Anyway I decided to change the ending and yes there would be a sequel..  
Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance..  


* * *

SPOV**  
It's been a month since Tawni and Chad learned that Grady owns the restaurant.

I went to the kitchen to get some water. Tawni was talking to Chad about something. "Hey, guys" I said. They smiled at me. I took a glass in the cupboard and filled it with water. I took a sip. I looked at Chad. "Tawni, can I talk to Chad for a minute?" She stood up and left the kitchen. I took a seat across from Chad.

"Chad, do you love Tawni?" I asked

"Sonny, what did I told you?" He said

"It's your personal life, I'm just a best friend" I looked down.

"Sonny, your more than a best friend" I looked at him.

"Your like a sister to me" He said. I frowned then I looked at my watch. "I have to go" I said then I stood up. Tawni entered the kitchen. "Good news" She said. "What?" I asked. "I got a part on a movie. And I'm going to London!" She squealed. "I'm leaving tomorrow and since you guys haven't had a real bonding time in ages now is a good opportunity. I'll be gone for about a four months or more" She said

I left the apartment and went to Tasty Treats. I entered the restaurant to find Zora missing. "Hey, where's Zora?' I asked. I took a seat next to Chastity.

"She said she'll be late" Grady said. I looked at Chastity.

"Grady? Chastity? Can I live with you guys for awhile?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"Sure, but why?" Chastity said

"I can't stand seeing Chad with Tawni" I said.

"Okay, did something happened?" Grady asked

"Yeah, Chad told me I was like a sister to him. And Tawni's going to leave me with him for knows how long"  
"Sonny, forget about Chad. He's a jerk. You should forget about him, like me forgetting about Tawni. Remember Zora said she will set you up with her brother" Nico said

"Okay, I'll give it a try" I said.

"Hey guys" Zora said. We all looked at her. She was with a guy. A very cute guy.

"Guys meet my brother, Zian" Zora said

"Hey Zian" I said. He smiled at me.

"Take a seat" Grady said. Zora sat besides Nico. Zian took a seat next to me.

"Your Sonny Munroe, right?" He asked  
"Yeah" I said. We ate in silence. After eating we talked for a while

"What's your job?" Nico asked

"Screen Writer and Actor. But I act on Broadway. I got a part in a movie, that's why I moved back here" He said

"What movie?" Chastity asked

"Being there for you" He said. I smiled

"That's the movie I'm working on. You must be the guy, Jerry told me. Who's your character?" I said

"I'll play Christopher. I'll replace Mike" He said

"What happened to Mike?" Zora asked

"He broke his leg and he still can't walk" I said

"Poor guy" Grady said "So how long have you been living in New York?"

"Twelve years. I lived here before I moved to New York" He said

"Other than you guys, he know one celebrity. But I don't remember who that is because I was only seven, when I last saw him" Zora said. Zian smiled.

"I'm going to the garden" I said. At the back of Grady's restaurant was a garden.

"Use the door in the kitchen" Grady said. I stood up.

"Can come with you?" Zian asked

"Sure" We went to the garden. The garden was big enough for another restaurant. There was a pond in the middle. I sat on the grass. Zian sat next to me.

"Can we be friends?" Zian asked. I looked at him and smiled. I nodded and handed him a paper with my number. He smiled at me. I looked at the pond. "Is something bothering you? You look upset" He said

"Yeah, my best friend is dating the guy I love. Who is also my best friend. It's hard seeing them together" I said

"That is hard. You know the only way to be free, is to choose. Friendship or Love. If you choose friendship you have to support their love for each other. If you choose love, you need to tell the guy you love him" He said

"That's a tough decision. The guy told me earlier that I'm like a sister to him"

"Wow, he told you that. But you still need to tell him you love him. We don't know, probably he loves you back. He's just making you jealous" He said

"Thanks for the advice" I kissed his cheeks. He smiled at me.  


* * *

**I know it sucks but I'm just too busy thinking. Too much stress isn't good for writing...  
Please tell me if it sucks on review. Because I'll try to improve the next one. And I'll try my best to update tomorrow.. **


	6. Move out

**Hey guys! As promised here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy  
Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance **

* * *

We went back inside the restaurant. They were still talking. Grady looked at me. "Do want you us to help you with your things?" Grady asked

"Sure" I said

"I'll go with you, but I'm not going inside your apartment. I don't want to see Tawni" Nico said

"You don't need to come. I'll just bring my bags. I won't bring boxes" I said

"Okay" Nico said.

Grady, Chastity and me went to the apartment. Nico, Zora and Zian went home.

We entered the apartment to find Tawni sleeping on the couch. I went to the kitchen to find Chad asleep, holding a bottle of wine. I went to my room. I started packing my clothes. Chastity was in the closet putting some things on a box. Grady put Tawni to bed and helped Chad to the couch. "Sonny" I turned around. Tawni was standing there. "Why are you packing?" She asked

"I'm moving out of this house. Wait, weren't you supposed to leave earlier?" I said

"I'll leave tomorrow instead. Why are you leaving?" She asked

"Personal Reasons"

"But Sonny.."  
"No Tawni. I'll move out. You can't do anything to stop me"

"Fine leave, see if I care" She left the room. Chastity got out of the walk in closet. "Where can I put this box?" Chastity asked.

"Just place it in the corner. Let's go before Chad wakes up and finds you" I said.

We went to their house. We entered the house and went to the guest room.

"Night Sonny" Grady said

"Night, guys" I said

I changed my clothes and went to bed

The next morning, I woke up with my phone ringing, I looked at the caller ID. It was Chad. I turned off my phone. I took a shower and changed to the clothes that I brought here.

I went to the kitchen to find Grady cooking. "Good Morning" I said. I took a mug in the cupboard. I was about to put coffee in the mug. "This coffee, right?" I asked

"Yeah, what else could it be. It's in the coffeemaker, so its coffee. What makes you think it's not coffee?" Chastity said. I put some coffee on my mug.

"Last month, at Zora's house, I drank dog food" I said. I took a sip of coffee

"Why did you drink dog food?" Grady asked

"Zora put dog food on the coffeemaker" They laughed. I sat across from Chastity. Grady put a plate of pancakes in front of me, then he sat besides Chastity.

"Did Zora removed that, dog food?" Chastity asked

"No, she said she'll use it for a prank"

"What if Zian drink that?" We all laughed. "Let's ask him" I said. I took my phone from my pocket and dialled the number Zian gave me last night.

"Hey, Sonny" He said

"Hey, have you drink coffee?"  
"No, because Zora doesn't have coffee"  
"Dog Food?" I asked

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Last month I thought that was coffee. So I drank the so called coffee" He laughed

"Okay, I need to go now" He said

"Bye" I hung up. The two was laughing so hard.  


* * *

**I only changed a few things in this chapter so it's kinda confusing. Anyway tell me if you hate it, like it or if it sucks.  
I'm starting to like other stuff so it's hard to do everything. That's why I don't have much time editing..**


	7. Fight

**Hey guys! I didn't update earlier coz I had a busy day..  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance**  


* * *

That night I went home with Zian, Zora and Nico. "Hey guys" Grady greeted us. We smiled. We went to the living room and opened the TV. Reruns of So Random was on.

"Hey guys, want some Ice Cream?" Grady asked

"Sure" We all said.

"Flavour?"

"Rocky Road" We all said. Grady and Zian left for the store. Zora and Nico went to the kitchen. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I said to Chastity. I went to the door and opened it. Tawni was standing there.

"Tawni, how did you know I live here? Aren't you supposed to be in London shooting your movie?" I asked

"Zora and I called them to find another girl when I found this" She said, handing me a notebook. I looked at it.

"This is my journal. How did you get this?" I said

"You left it at the house" She said

"Who's at the door?" Chastity asked. She walked up to us. "Chastity? You're still alive?" Tawni said

"What are you doing at my house?" Chastity said. Tawni turned to me.

"Chad's mine. You can't love him" Tawni said

"You read my journal?" I asked

"Doesn't matter"

"You went trough my personal stuff and read my diary. I can't believe you'll stoop this low, Tawni"

"I can't believe you! You're my best friend. You can't love Chad"

"Why are you shouting?" Nico said "Tawni, what are you doing here?"

"I was right. You will marry Chastity. And for you Sonny, stay away from Chad" A tear rolled down Tawni's cheeks

"Tawni, you were never my best friend. You always blame me stuff that you forced me to do. I was always there for you. But you were never there for me. You don't know how I feel. So stop pretending like I'm your friend. All you cared about is yourself" I said. She slapped me. "Get out of here" Chastity said. Tawni left.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked me.

"I'm fine" I went to the living room and sat on the couch. I hugged my knees and cried. Chastity sat next to me. "Don't listen to what Tawni said. You can do anything you want. This is your life, your choice. Don't let her ruin it" She said. My phone rang. I took it from my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. It was Chad.

"I don't want to talk to him. Can you please answer the phone" I said. Chastity took the phone from me. She answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Chad"  
"Chastity? I thought you died five years ago" Chad said

"I'm still alive." Chastity said

"Where's Sonny? I need to talk to her"

"I don't want to talk to you" I said

"Sonny, listen. Sorry about Tawni. She was cleaning your room, in case you went back. She found your journal. I told her not to read it but she didn't listen"  
"Did she told you, what was written?" I asked

"No, she won't tell me. Whatever she did, I'm really.." Chastity cut him off

"Tawni, slapped her" Chastity said

"What? Tawni slapped you?" Chad asked

"Yes" I said

"I have to go now. I need to talk to Tawni. No one slaps my best friend and gets away with it" He said. I hung up. Zora and Nico went to the living room.

"Sonny, I'm really sorry. I don't really want to give her the address. But she threatened to kill Bernie if I don't give her the address" Zora said

"It's okay. If she never went here., she won't know how I really feel" I said

Zian and Grady came back. "What did we miss?" Grady asked

"Why is your cheek bleeding?" Zian asked. Zora ran to the kitchen

"What happened to you?" Grady asked. Zora went back and handed me an icepack.

"Tawni slapped her. And it looks like she was wearing a ring" Nico said. I put the icepack on my cheek.  


* * *

**:0 Tawni slapped Sonny! Anyway tell me if you like it, love it or if you hate it. Tell me in your review.**


	8. Chad's plan

**Hey guys! You made my day when I saw my inbox with reviews. :) Here's a special chapter to show what's really happening.  
Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance**

* * *

**CPOV**  
I got out of my car and went to the door. I pressed the doorbell. Sonny opened the door. Chastity and Grady was behind her. "We're going now. See you later Sonny" Grady said. "What do you want?" Sonny asked, when Chastity and Grady left.

"Sonny, I'm really sorry. I talked to Tawni. She said she was surprised to what you said. So she did the only thing she thought at the moment, she slapped you" I said. I noticed a bruise on her left cheek.

"What happened to you?" I touched her bruise. She winced. "Sorry" I said

"Apparently, Tawni was wearing a ring last night" She said

"I'm really, really sorry" I said

"It's okay Chad. I need to go now. See you later" She said . I went back to my car.

I went to a park and I got out of my car. I walked around. I found Zian seating on a park bench. I walked up to him. "Hey, man" I said. He looked at me. We did our little handshake. I sat next to him. "I never seen you in twelve years" I said

"Yeah, I moved back here, because I got a part in a movie" He said

"Cool. How's Gwen doing?" I asked referring to his little sister.

"She's fine. But she goes by Zora now. She knows you. She said you have rival shows. But she doesn't remember you from her childhood" He said

"Zora? Zora Lancaster? So Random?" I asked. He nodded.

"I never thought, that Zora is your little sister" He smiled.

"You know, you don't look like your normal self. Is something bothering you?" He asked

"Many things. The girl of my dreams doesn't love me. I have to fake date her best friend just to make her jealous. And she doesn't even care" I said

"Do I know the girl?" He asked

"Yeah. She's friends with your sister. Sonny Munroe"

"Sonny Munroe?"  
"Yeah. I think she's in love with someone else. Last night she had a fight with Tawni"

"Tawni Hart? Is she the girl you're fake dating?" Zian asked

"Yeah. She slapped Sonny last night"

"So that's why her cheek was bleeding" He said

"How did you know?" I asked

"I was at their house. I went to the grocery with Grady. We went home to see Sonny crying and bleeding. Anyway, you really love her?"  
"I love her so much, why can't she see it?" I said

"Maybe, you never tried showing her" His phone buzzed. He was reading a text.

"I have to go. A friend is looking for me" He stood up and left. I went back to my car and went home.

* * *

**So they're making Sonny jealous. So we're close in finding out what really happened to make Tawni leave. Probably in a few chapters.  
Please review it makes me happy :) **


	9. I love him

**Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to Cenaluver333.  
Disclaimer: sorry, but I don't own sonny with a chance...**  


* * *

I went to the garden at the back Grady's restaurant. I sat down on the grass and waited for Zian. "Hey" Zian sat next to me. "What do you need?" He asked

"I choose love, but I don't know if I can tell him. I know he doesn't feel the same way" I said

"Sonny, give it a shot. If you get rejected always remember, that there are millions of guys out there. And one of them will love you the way you do" He said.

"I wish I could turn back time and tell him I love him. Maybe I'm the one with him right now, not my best friend" I said

"Sonny, all things happen for a reason. You just have to look at the bigger picture. Complete this. If I told him I love him before, I wouldn't" He said

"I wouldn't be sitting here, right now. I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't have the chance to tell Tawni how I really feel. And I won't know what dog food taste like" He laughed at the last part.

"See, there are many things that will be different. But do you really love him?" He said

"I love him. I wish he could see it"

"Have you tried showing him?"

"No. If I do that my best friend will kill me"

"Tell him you love him. Chances are he loves you back"  
"I can't do that"  
"Just do what you think is right. This is your life, you can do whatever you want. Whatever you do, everything will be for the better. Just always look at the bigger picture. Listen to your heart. It knows what you want" He said. He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks" I hugged him.

"No problem. You know, you have the same problem with my best friend" I pulled away from our hug.

"Really?" He smirked.

"Really. And I have a feeling that Chad Dylan Cooper is the guy your talking about"

"How did you know?" I said

"People slap others for a reason" He said

"How old are you?" I asked

"25"

"Are you sure? You say stuff only older people know"

"Sonny, I'm a screen writer. I have to know what's reality and what's not" he said

"Okay, but I'm still watching you. You're probably Zora's grandfather. You had a plastic surgery so that you could pretend that you're Zora's brother"  
"Sonny, how many tub of Ice Cream did you eat today?" He asked

"Three" I confessed

"Drink a lot of water. And tomorrow tell Chad you love him" He said

"But.."  
"No buts. Remember chances are he loves you" He said

"Fine" I said  


* * *

**Sorry if it sucks.. Anyway, it's almost finish but I'll make a sequel. **


	10. Truth

**Hey guys! Here's the last chapter. So I forgot to announce who won on our game(the game that I cancelled) LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate.  
As a price I dedicate this chapter to you, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate.. :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance..**  


* * *

The next morning I went to the kitchen, to find Nico, Zora and Zian having breakfast.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"I came here to remind you, to tell him today. Zora just came along with me" Zian said

"I followed Chad's car and it led me here" Nico said

"Chad's here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in the living room" Chastity said. I went to the living room to find Tawni and Chad. "What are you doing here?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"We have to tell you something" Tawni said.

"Wait here" I said. I went back to the kitchen and pulled Nico by the wrist. I dragged him to the living room. "Don't worry, I won't slap you" Tawni said

"I know. Nico have something to tell you" I said

"What?"  
"Nico"

"Fine"

"I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have slapped you. I'm really sorry. I was surprised that you hate me so much. I'm really sorry for everything that I did to you" Tawni said

"Tawni, let's forget about it. It's the past. Chad what do you want?" Chad stood up and went in front of me.

"Tawni and I never really dated. It's just a fake date. I want to make you jealous but you never cared that we were dating. Tawni only agreed, because she wants you to, tell me how you really feel about me." Chad said

"But Tawni's in love with you" I said

"She's not. She's in love with Nico" Chad said

"It's true. I left So Random six years ago because of Nico. I heard him say I love you, to Chastity. I left because I can't stand seeing him with another girl" Tawni said

"Tawni you're the one I love. Chastity is getting married next month, to Grady. I was just practicing when I said I love you, to Chastity. Zora told me to practice saying it, so that when it came to the real deal, I won't chicken out." Nico said. Then Zora jump out from behind a plant. She was holding a camcorder.

"Tawni Hart, you have been Prank'd. You're in Celebrity Practical Joke. I have been waiting for this for six years." Zora said.

I dragged Chad by the wrists. I dragged him outside the house. "Continue" I said

"Sonny Munroe, I love you. I always have. But I was scared that you will reject me" Chad said

"If you really love me, you would have told me that a long time ago" I said. I went back inside the house to see a irritated Tawni and Nico. Zora was rolling on the floor laughing. Grady and Chastity just laughed with her. "Guys, I'm going to leave tomorrow" I said. And they looked at me. "What?" Zian said breaking the silence. Apparently he was sitting on the couch but I didn't noticed. "Sonny, I'm sorry. Please, don't leave." Chad said from behind me. I turned to face him. "There's nothing you can do to stop me." I said.  


* * *

**This is the last chapter for Friendship or Love. But there's a sequel. The title is Secrets. Thank you to those who review. It really made me happy. Here's Virtual Cake for you. Thank You so much for reading this story.. **


End file.
